Embodiments described herein relate to the field of medical devices. More particularly, embodiments described herein are related to the field of holders for monitors used in medical devices.
In the field of medical devices multipurpose carts have been extensively used to move complex medical instrumentation from one patient location to another. In many instances, the medical instrumentation carried by the multipurpose carts includes devices having a graphic user interface (GUI) such as monitors, touch-screen monitors, and other types of interfaces such as keyboards. Typically, the monitors are large and heavy, thereby occupying a large space in the cart and creating a stability issue while the cart is being moved. Furthermore, the size of the monitor precludes easy accessibility by the user to a Patient Interface Module (PIM) that may be placed within the cart. Moreover, the bulky and extended form factor of a cart including a medical instrument having a monitor usually precludes the shipping and transportation of the medical device as a single piece. In many instances, the shipping of the instrument is performed with the monitor as a separate unit, to avoid damage.
Therefore, there is a need for devices and means to hold large monitors and screens in medical instruments included in roll-around carts.
According to embodiments disclosed herein, a monitor support for use in multiple configurations includes a base portion; a monitor; and a multi-link arm coupling the monitor to the base portion. The multi-link arm may include a first beam coupled to the base portion by a first pivot; a second beam coupled to the base portion by a second pivot; the first beam and the second beam allowed to have a parallel motion relative to each other as the first beam rotates about the first pivot and the second beam rotates about the second pivot. In some embodiments, the multi-link arm may further include a connector coupling the monitor to the multi-link arm, the connector having a connector axis, the connector enabling a rotation of the monitor by approximately 180° about the connector axis.
According to some embodiments disclosed herein, a cart for carrying instrumentation including a monitor support includes a bottom portion for holding a desktop instrumentation, the bottom portion including wheels for rolling the cart; and a top portion for holding the monitor support. In some embodiments the monitor support includes a base portion; a monitor; and a multi-link arm coupling the monitor to the base portion. The multi-link arm may include a first beam coupled to the base portion by a first pivot; a second beam coupled to the base portion by a second pivot, the first beam and the second beam allowed to have a parallel motion relative to each other as the first beam rotates about the first pivot and the second beam rotates about the second pivot. The multi-link arm may further include a connector coupling the monitor to the multi-link arm, the connector having a connector axis, the connector enabling a rotation of the monitor by approximately 180° about the connector axis.
According to embodiments disclosed herein, a method for using a monitor having a display for instrumentation carried in a cart may include adjusting the orientation of a multi-link arm in a monitor support, the multi-link arm coupling the monitor to a base portion. The method may further include rotating the monitor about a connector axis in a connector, the connector coupling the monitor to the multi-link arm; wherein the connector remains in a horizontal position while adjusting the multi-link arm.
These and other embodiments of the present invention will be described in further detail below with reference to the following drawings.
In the figures, elements having the same reference number have the same or similar functions.